otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:A New Body for Nobody
June 16th 10:15 AM Arizona-Utah border, Nemo's Secret Lair Odie: He slowly opens his eyes. He looks around for a moment quickly, forgetting where his is for a moment before he remembers. He pushes himself up and then sits up on the floor, looking around to see if anyone else is sleeping nearby. There isn't any sign of the others around, it's fairly quiet this morning. Odie: He gets up, messing up his hair with his hand as he does. He walks by the small table with the phone and grabs his stuff, then starts walking around a little bit, looking down the hall. He calls out when he doesn't see anyone. Anyone else here? He looks outside one of the many windows to the desert. He smirks a little, having always wanted to come here. Yuri's voice can faintly be heard coming from Nemo's room. In here... Odie: He looks around, and realizes where it came from. Yuri? He speaks more quietly, mumbling the next name since he's not sure which of them it is. ...Nemo? He walks over and opens the door to Nemo's room. Yuri: He's laying back on Nemo's bed with his head resting on two pillows. His shirt is off and he has bandages wrapped around his lower torso, enough that they completely cover his stomach. Besides that he's just wearing shorts. He smiles weakly when he sees Odie, his voice sounds tired. Hey, man... you're finally awake. Odie: He walks up to the bed slowly. Damn, what'd I miss out on now? He looks at the bandages wrapped around Yuri's stomach. Yuri: Nemo needed a book from Natalya... so I went to her mansion to steal it. I thought everything went pretty smoothly... He tries sitting up more to talk to him but it looks painful to move that much. ...until she grabbed me. Odie: He looks at Yuri with a mixture of disbelief and disapproval. You went to Natalya's?! He looks mad and looks away. What did Nemo need that she had? Yuri: It's some book that my grandma gave to Natalya. I'm not sure what's inside but it's supposed to help us save Lucas. He rolls his eyes a little. You could've at least taken me with you. Yuri: I appreciate the sentiment, Odie, but com'on... she would've eaten your mist form like cotton candy. Odie: Well I know for a fact that her sons don't like cold. He crosses his arms over his chest. ...So what happened? How'd you live through her grabbing you? Yuri: She tried to grab my arms but one her hands slipped... He looks down at his bandages. It wasn't enough to stop her though, she still got one of her claws inside me before throwing me into the wall. Odie: He walks over and sits on the side of the bed. So you'll live then? Yuri: He lays his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes, sighing quietly before looking at him. Odie, she... she poisoned me... Odie: He lets out a long sigh and looks away from him. Yuri: And then Nemo made me an antidote... he's a pretty cool guy. Odie: He pulls out his gun. You know I think I'll just shoot you. He looks over at Yuri. Again. Yuri: His expression changes from relaxed to serious. A black chain flies out of the darkness and hits the gun out of Odie's hand. That's not funny. Odie: Hey! He looks to his gun as it bounces across the floor. Yuri: He looks away from Odie as he sees something rise out from the shadows, the sight catching him off guard. Stacy Lee: The gun hits the side of her wheelchair, without a second thought she picks it up. What does he mean by Again? She raises the gun at Odie as she speaks. I thought you were friends... guess it doesn't matter if I shoot him then. Yuri: Wait! Everything seems to blur and when he rubs his eyes Stacy Lee is gone and the gun is back on the floor, like he was seeing things. Odie: He's walking around the bed to pick up the gun, then looks over at Yuri. Calm down man, I wasn't actually gonna shoot you. He shakes his head and finishes moving around the bed and picks up the gun, checking it for a moment to make sure it's ok. Yuri: He looks around the room to check if she's still here. You didn't see her?... Odie: He pulls the slide of the gun back, there's a ding in it. See who? He lets it pop back into place and a bullet comes out of the side of the gun. He catches it and then takes the ammo out of the grip. He starts to look down the barrel for a second before looking to Yuri. You feeling alright? Trent: When Yuri looks back at Odie he's standing beside Odie, he looks like someone in their early twenties with short black spiky hair. Tell him everything's alright, Yuri... He gently places his hand on Odie's shoulder but he doesn't seem to notice. Yuri: His breathing starts to quicken but the sight of his old friends makes him unable to speak. Trent: He realizes Yuri isn't gonna listen to him. He shrugs slightly and his eyes turn pure black, he moves his hand away from Odie and a black katana materializes in his grip. Without looking at him he raises it to Odie's neck as Yuri still hasn't said anything. Yuri: He watches him raise the weapon. I'm... I'm alright. He tries rubbing his eyes again but Trent doesn't go away like Stacy Lee did, though Odie still doesn't seem to notice him either. Odie: You don't sound alright man. Seeing Yuri look passed him he looks behind him, thinking Nemo has walked in or something, he looks back at Yuri. Are you seeing things or something? Yuri: He looks back at Odie and tries relaxing a little. It's the poison, even with the antidote I still feel sick... It's fucking with my eyes. Odie: Oh... I guess I'll let you rest then. He puts his gun back in its holster strap and the bullets into his pocket. Yuri: Yeah... thanks. Odie: He turns away and walks towards the door, but stops and looks back at Yuri. Sorry I shot you so many times, Yuri. I... Was careless... Yuri: He looks back at Odie but it takes him a moment to say something, like something else is on his mind. I was possessed. You did what you had to, man. Odie: He looks down, then turns and walks out, closing the door behind him. Trent: He watches Odie walk out the door before he looks down at the katana, laughing a bit. This is too much. The guy can make anything out of ice and he chooses a japanese sword? Yuri: He doesn't say anything, thinking he might be hallucinating from the poison. Trent: On the other hand, it does look pretty badass. He moves it around his hand, like he's worked with the weapon just as long as Odie has. Yuri: He keeps staring at him quietly before another voice is heard beside him. Stacy Lee: It's not the poison, Yuri. She's laying beside Yuri like she used to back before she lost her ability to walk. She stretches her arms out a little, touching him a little before she looks back at him and smiles, reassuring him. We're real. Trent: The black katana fades away into the darkness. And we need to talk. About an hour later... Kit: He's standing in Nemo's study as he waits. He's wearing a simple blue-white tank top and a pair of black board shorts, both of which Nemo let him borrow while his robes were being washed from all the dirt and mud from last night. He's looking over the shelves piled with books and other random objects, his eyes settle on a long black dagger for a moment. The place looks like it's bugging him slightly, as he keeps breathing in quick breaths that make it sound like his nose is running. So why am I here? He turns and looks at Nemo. Nemo: He's standing over a table with a body of himself laying on it, though it doesn't have blue hair. From the waist down the body is covered with a towel. Because when I transfer myself into my body, it's going to be pretty traumatic and I want to make sure someone is here to keep me from dying. Kit: He looks over at Yuri for a moment and shakes his head as Nemo starts looking his body-to-be over. Aren't you already dead? He looks back at Nemo. Nemo: Yeah. He opens one of the eyes and looks into it. Kit: So death isn't a big deal for you then, so why does it matter if it happens again? Nemo: He closes the eye and opens the mouth, looking inside. Well... I don't know if you know this, but dying hurts. He looks the teeth over. ...A lot. He looks back up at Kit. So if I'm not moving or something I'll need you to perform CPR. Kit: He looks at Yuri again. Yuri: He looks at Kit and then looks away from him. I'm not kissing him... Kit: Why don't you get Ricky to do it. He should be used to this sort of thing. Nemo: I don't think he likes me very much. Kit: He narrows his eyes. I don't like you either. Nemo: Yeah but you're a good person. He smiles a little. Kit: I've half a mind to fry your brain the second you get back into that body. Nemo: Hey, we used to be friends, in another... Time... Kinda? Kit: He looks at Yuri with doubtful confusion. Nemo: Alright. He looks back down at his body and pulls open a slit in the chest on the right side. Yuri... Can you put the Merchandice... Right in there? He pulls it open wider with some effort, pulling apart some of the ribs, revealing where the heart should be. Just pop it right in there... Yuri: He stands up from his chair and carefully walks up to the table before taking a closer look at the new body Nemo made for himself. You change anything? Nemo: Uhh... Heh... Well you know, thought of making some big changes, but... That would just be weird... I think... He narrows his eyes. Maybe. Yuri: He looks at Nemo for a second before looking back down at the soulless body. Seeing it without blue hair makes it look a lot like Lucas, which is making this whole thing even more strange. He takes out the merchandice and raises it towards the hole in the chest. Nemo: I'm definitely going to have to dye my hair again. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he holds the chest area open, waiting for Yuri to drop his Merchandice in. Yuri: He hesitates to drop the merchandice, it looks like he's thinking if he should for some reason. ...Nemo? Nemo: He opens one eye and looks at him. Yeah? Yuri: He looks at him with some concern. What if this doesn't work? Nemo: He opens both eyes. Then you reach in and pull the Merc back out and we start over. He raises an eyebrow at Yuri. Kit: He looks back and forth between them a few times. Yuri: Cinnamon said it was fragile, like it might break... He looks back down at it in his hand. Nemo: He lets go of the hold in the chest and it quickly closes, the ribs sliding back into place on their own. I'm... I'm glad I'm back, and I get to spend time with you... But if I don't get a body we can't save Lucas... At least I can't... And I don't know how long I'll be able to last as a figment like this either... Yuri: He looks down at the body before looking down, shaking his head slightly. ...I don't want to lose you again... Nemo: Hey, I don't want to go away forever either. He smiles. So it's a pretty good deal that I never die. He puts his hand on Yuri's shoulder. I could go through everything again, quadruple check a second time, if that would make you feel better. Trent: No, it's okay. You don't have to do that. He's standing behind Yuri, he has his hand on Yuri's other shoulder. His eyes are black like before. Yuri: He looks surprised that he's checked it that many times. No, it's okay. You don't have to do that. I didn't know you checked everything four times already... Nemo: He smirks slightly and then hugs Yuri. I'm not going anywhere. Yuri: The hug surprises him a little but he quickly hugs him back. Nemo: After a long moment he lets go of Yuri. Are you ok? It's like he senses something off about Yuri somehow. Does your side hurt or anything? Yuri: It hurts but I'll be alright... He smiles a little. Nemo: Well I might be a little out of it after this so... He looks back to his body. ...I should've dyed my hair before doing this... He sighs and pushes his fingers back into the slit in the chest, it's a little bloody now. He spreads it open. Ready when you are. Yuri: He nods and raises his hand back up before carefully placing the little skull inside the chest. Nemo immediately disappears in an effect like shimmering water, and the chest snaps shut. Kit: He looks at where Nemo was, and then down at the body. It's not moving. Did he say how long it would take? Yuri: He looks down at the body, waiting for something to happen. Kit: He stares at it, then leans forward and slowly puts his ear to his chest. ...I don't hear anything. He pulls his head away, then puts his hand on his chest and presses down several times. He listens again, nothing. I'm not kissing this kid. He stands upright and slams his fist on Nemo's chest really hard, it makes a loud "thump". Nemo: He gasps suddenly and rolls onto his side, grabbing his chest. Fucking... That hurt! I said it would take at least sixty seconds! Kit: He takes a step back. You said no such thing! Nemo: Ahh... He curls up into a ball, heaving. Damn you hit hard... He coughs several times. I'm gonna have a giant bruise across my brand new chest now! He breaths deep and sits up. AM Arbi: Yuri: He brings his hand up to his hair, moving it around from stress. Fuck, Nemo... I thought something went wrong. He looks relieved that he's okay. AM | Edited 5:55:03 AM Omniance: Nemo: He reaches out and pushes Kit really hard, but Kit doesn't move much. This guy punched me right in the chest! Kit: You definitely didn't say it would take sixty seconds. Nemo: He coughs again. His chest is already turning red. Yeah but you could've broken my solar plexus. I'm not demonic-ized anymore I can't take hits like that... Plus, you were supposed to give me CPR, not smash my heart through the table. Kit: He looks at Yuri for a moment. Well if you're fine I'm going back upstairs and finishing my warm up. He walks passed the twins and out of the study. Yuri: He watches Kit walk leave before looking back at Nemo. ...Did he really hit you that hard? Nemo: ...Yeah. He grabs the towel and gets off the table, making sure to wrap it around himself. He blinks a few times with his new eyes, they feel a little weird. ...Damn I'm hungry... He walks over to a small stack of clothes. Yuri: He walks back to his chair and carefully sits down, looking away from Nemo while he's changing. We could go out to eat after. Nemo: He pulls on a pair of boxers under his towel, then lets it fall off as he turns away from Yuri. Yeah? Where to? He grabs his pants and pulls them on. Yuri: If this is a whole new body, we can't let the first thing you eat go to waste... how bout chinese? Nemo: He smiles slightly, then stops. The muscles in his face feel funny, since they've never been used before. That'd be awesome. He smiles again and grabs his shirt, walking towards the door. Yuri: He watches him walk towards the door before looking back at something. Nemo: He pulls his shirt on. What's up? He looks back at Yuri, standing in the doorway. Yuri: He looks back at Nemo and carefully stands back up before following him to the door. I can't tell what hurts worse... rubber bullets or giant snake lady claws. Nemo: ...Maybe getting punched in the chest by a Kitty? He smirks a little. Yuri: He shakes his head a bit, smiling as he catches up and heads out of the basement with him. Nemo: Alright, all the blinds should still be closed up stairs. He looks around. There's no windows down here. So, just keep sitting tight, and I'll use the Rune of Passage to pop out and get us some Chinese, then pop back here. He looks at Yuri. Plenty of games to play while we eat, and I really need to warm up my motor skills. He mumbles quietly. Amongotherthings... He looks to the side. But that can wait, anyway, does that sound good to you? Yuri: Have you talked with Odie much? Nemo: The question almost seems to catch him off guard. ...Not really. I... I don't think he likes me much... And it's weird being around him... For me too, I mean... Yuri: He nods after a moment. He's different... he was a lot more fun back in high school. Nemo: I think the passed few years have worn him down a lot... The passed few days even more-so... He shakes his head. But that's not really the rest being around him is weird... it's just... I've had this image of him... Being that thing that killed you... In my head for so long... It's hard to act like he's a normal person. He shrugs. I dunno... Maybe we'll be friends. Someday... I don't really care, as long as you stick around. He smiles a little. Yuri: He sits back down on the really comfortable couch in front of the huge TV and relaxes. I'm definitely sticking around... Nemo: I'll be right back. He tries to run up the stairs but trips on the second step and falls forward. I got this. He gets up and runs up the stairs, then trips halfway up. Walking... Walking... He gets up and slowly walks up the rest of the way, grabbing onto the railing to steady himself. Yuri can hear him mumble to himself. I swear I've done this before... After a moment Nemo runs out onto the patio with sunglasses and a jacket. He has a bandana over his face. Odie is sitting at the table cleaning his guns. Nemo: I'm doing a food run, I'll be back in a few. Odie: He looks back at Nemo. I thought you weren't supposed to be out in the damn sun Yuri?! Nemo: Yuri's inside, it's just me. Odie: ...Oh. He looks back down to his guns. Well I guess we'll be here. He keeps cleaning his stuff. Kit: He's standing a few feet away from Odie, doing tai-chi movements, standing with a wide stance and slowly moving his arms in slow horizontal sweeps with palms open. Nemo: ...Anyway I'll be back in a few. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat. Birthday. He vanishes. Odie: ...Secret assassin. He says it as he grabs his revolver and starts opening it. Kit: No. He keeps doing his motions, not looking at Odie. Odie: He looks back at Kit. Government super-soldier that was frozen at the end of world war two. Kit: He lets out a quiet sigh. He seems to be struggling to stay focused with Odie bugging him. No. Odie: Guardian angel. Kit: No. Odie: Shaolin monk. Kit: No. Odie: If I guess it right, are you going to even tell me? Kit: No. He breaths deep and starts moving in another direction, taking slow steps. Despite not moving very much he seems to be putting a lot of precise strength into his movements, and he's starting to sweat from exertion and the desert sun. Odie: Extra-terrestrial that escaped from Area 51. Kit: He lets out a quiet sigh as he continues his motions.